Roses and Thorns
by ForestKarma
Summary: Chapter 2 “Your lands?” A raised eyebrow accompanied her sarcastic voice. “Have you forgotten that you are the FORMER lord of the Western Lands, SesshoumaruSAMA? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Roses and Thorns

Prologue

The sound was so constant it had become silence. The fountain's waters flowed softly across stone in the same never-ending pattern. New droplets of water created a constant shape and sound. An enchanted harp played the same song over and over again. If someone had painted a picture of the scene, it might have looked beautiful, because they probably would have had the sense to omit the grime and dirt that covered everything, and the dank smell of filth cannot easily be communicated by the painter's brush.

Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru could not bar from his senses the layers of dirt, the vibrant smell of a body that hadn't been washed in ages. She was sitting on the ground, back resting against the base of the fountain. Her grimy hair hung limply over a pale forehead. Her tattered clothes revealed patches of dirty skin and the overall shape of a girl who was clearly starving to death. She did not seem to notice his presence.

He stared at her, standing in the small courtyard. He stood regally, looking quite out of place, unable to quite comprehend that the ruined girl before him was the one he sought, the one who could save him.

"Miko." He spoke her title with measured authority. Unsurprisingly, she did not respond. "Miko, I require your assistance." Again, no response. A surge of anger swelled up in his chest. He did not have the _time_ for this. Gritting his teeth angrily and ignoring the smell with difficulty, he leaned down towards her and scooped the minute form into his arms.

The response this time was instantaneous. Her eyes focused on him sharply, intently. He was shocked at the level of alertness suddenly present in the previously listless form. "What are you doing?" Her voice defied explanation; it tickled his ears but grated unpleasantly all the same.

"I require your assistance."

"You are… taking me from this place?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl as if she were as simpleton. Was this not obvious? "Yes."

Her eyes widened suddenly, _in terror_, he realized. "No…" The word was spoken softly, weakly.

He wasn't planning on giving her a choice in the matter; he _needed_ her. He started to walk towards the gate.

"NO!" she screamed, and suddenly she was active, a kicking, violent mess in his arms. She pounded against his chest, her eyes wide and panicked. "No! You can't! I won't leave! NO!" She screamed and kicked, her words soon lost in her terror. Formless sounds escaped her contorted lips.

Sesshoumaru held fast. He had not quite predicted this response, but he was prepared to do whatever it took. Kagome was coming with him, whether she wanted to or not.

It hurt, though, because in that moment, her face was alive, and in that moment, she looked like Kikyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Yes, it's very likely some other writer influenced this (I never claimed to be very original)… This IS a Sess/Kag… and.. it may or may not be AU.. right now I'm gonna keep my options open. I intended it to be AU, but I think it actually might be more interesting if it's not.. so.. right… we'll see.. I'll decide for sure in the next few chappies… Okay, so lots of weird stuff is revealed.. You know. .wait, I just decided. It's NOT AU…. Okay, it'll take a while for the whole story to make sense. Be patient. Enjoy!

He had been wrong about her. Clearly. When he saw her sitting there, lifeless against the stone fountain, he'd thought she was a broken doll, spiritless… Now he saw he was completely mistaken. The air in the small rented room was practically seething with her anger. She sat against the wall, glaring daggers at him.

He was sitting against the door, knowing he had to remain here or risk her attempting to escape. This was simply unacceptable. He _had_ to get the girl under control. It was an absolute necessity. Everything was depending on it.

"Kagome." He spoke her name softly, but firmly.

Her response was a narrowing of the eyes.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. Look, the simple truth of the matter is…" He froze when her eyes filled with tears. They streamed silently down her perfect cheeks, a river of sorrow. The former Lord of the Western lands felt strangely broken. "I know that you didn't want this," he said, a little more gently. "Neither did I. But I need your help. My lands are in danger."

"Your lands?" A raised eyebrow accompanied her sarcastic voice. "Have you forgotten that you are the _former_ Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru-_sama?" _

His eyes narrowed. He was trying to be kind and he was insulting him. "Do not take that tone of voice with me," he growled softly, dangerously.

"You know… he could never master that tone," she said in a strangely wistful voice. "He could never be threatening without being loud and idiotic."

He knew of whom she spoke. _Inuyasha_. An image of his black, human hair swimming in blood flashed momentarily before his eyes. And then he saw her standing over him, tears in her still cold eyes. Kikyo kneeled, staring at the dead human strangely. Then she had turned to Sesshoumaru. "I am… sorry," she had whispered. "I am… empty now." He had watched her crumble into dust.

Inuyasha was a fool, he thought, snapping his attention back to the girl glaring at him. _And so am I_, he thought. _She looks nothing like Kikyo. I truly must be going blind_.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Naraku must die."

"So why don't you kill him?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Don't be a simpleton. I can't kill him like this."

"What do you _want _from me, Sesshoumaru? I can't kill Naraku… I _failed, _remember? _Why_ can't you… leave me to my grief? Why can't you let me mourn them. Why can't you let me mourn _him?" _

"There is a magic that can reverse this," he said softly. "But only the Sacred Miko can perform the ceremony. We must travel far to the East. There… we can reverse this."

Clearly, this was news to her. "Are you saying… I can reverse your transformation?"

"Yes. You are going to help me become a youkai again, miko. I refuse to remain... _human." _

Wa BAM BAM! Surprised?


End file.
